Is it too Late
by Paul4ever
Summary: I blush furiously and take a step back from the strangers arms. That seems to break him out of his trance and he looks at me and says, "Hello, I'm Paul."  Oh, God. I think I'm going to faint.  SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

All my life I have been fighting. Whether it has been with my parents or for my life. No one besides my family knows my secret. With the exception of Grace, although she's practically my sister. But now is my time to tell you just what it is I hide everyday. I am fighting for my life because I, Alexis Rose Whittier, have lukemia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Goodbye

**AN: S here it is the first chapter! Are you as excited as I am? Probably not but for all of you reading this is in fact my first story on fanfic to bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight, or Paul *sob*, but I do own Lexie and her parents! :)**

**Goodbye- a farewell remark**

"Lexie!" my mother shouts from down stairs, "Are you done packing up the last box?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec."

I turn to stare around my room. The blank mint green walls, once containing all the pictures that I once believed to be my future. The plush carpet that I still loved to just lay down on just to run my hands through it. This is what I'm leaving, all of my memories locked up in a place I would no longer see again. The memory of when I lost my first tooth to my friend Grace slamming my bedroom door in my face. The memory of my seventh birthday party when my crush, Levi Tanner, kissed me. I would be leaving it all.

I sigh and grab my box of treasures. Walking to the door I stop just before I step out in the hall and take one last glance over my shoulder. I feel my eyes start to water but quickly hold back the threatening tears. I turn my back and square my shoulders and start the long walk to the car.

"Here let me help you with that Lex." My dad says starting for the box in my hands.

"No, dad. I got it. I'm not fragile anymore." I say slightly annoyed.

" Lexie, just give your father the box sweetie. We just don't want you to strain your self." My mothers says in her 'I-don't-want-to-hear-it' tone.

"No, mom. I'm fine. It's really not that heavy," I start," and plus the cars right there it's really not a hassle."

She starts to say say something but I cut her off."Just let me do it...please."

She sighs and slowly nods, while giving my dad a glance that says, "watch her and be there if she starts to struggle".

I roll my eyes and head towards the open trunk of the car. I set the boxin and jump into the backseat. My parents get into the car and before I put my headphones in I ask, "How long of a drive is to Forks anyway?"

My dad starts the engine and turns around," Five and a half hours. We should be there by four."

"'Kay." I say and put my headphones in. I listen as the opening notes of, "Goobye" by Kristinia DeBarge, comes on.

**AN: So there it is people the first chapter! How'd you like it. I know it was a little short but be prepared for what's to come next! I will update ASAP. But please I need suggestions to add to this , so please REVIEW! or don't... it's all up to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Hello**

**AN: Told you I would update ASAP. Haha. Anywhoo, here it is! The second chapter! I'll try to make this extrememly long...or not, but who knows.:))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...or Paul :((, lol, but I do own Lexie!**

**Hello- an expression of greeting**

"Lex. Lex, honey, it's time to wake up."

I slowly begin to open my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the afternoon light. The first thing I notice was that I had been drooling. The second thing I noticed was that it was all over the side of my face. I quickly wipe it away with the sleeve of my shirt. I slowly turn to look out the window at the house that my family and I would now be occupying. What I saw nearly made my eyes buldge out it was so beautiful.

There nestled into a wide expanse of huge hickory trees was the most gorgeous house I had ever seen. It was a nice tea green color with a huge wrap-around porch. The porches railing a nice bright white that, if you stared at it too long with the sun directly overhead, would nearly blind you. But what astonished me the most was that it looked like, all around the house, there were little tiny gold flecks, floating through the air. It was beautiful.

I slowly open my door and set foot on the prettiest shade of green grass. Taking my steps carefully, so to not disturbed the nature around us. I made my way up to the porch. I touched the railing, suprised by its smoothness. I look at all the trim and notice that it, too, is the same shade of white. My curiousity thickens, and now I just want to run and see what my room looks like. And, to my suprise as well as my parents, I do just that. Taking two steps at a time up to the second floor of the house and looking into each one of the doors looking for the regular sized room. And I finally found it.

It's a nice lime green color, with a nice light brown trim. The windows all pointing in the direction of the forest. My furniture, which I had yet to notice, wasn't my old furniture. In fact if I were to guess it was all new, and, to my utter astonishment, hand carven. It had pictures of wolves running and attacking, what looked to be, a person. But what caught my eye about this person was its sickly pale skin and sharp features that were too beautiful to be real. At first I was a little creeped out because, come on, who wants pictures of wolves attacking people on their furniture? But as I kept analyzing the picture I came to realize these weren't just people they were... an enemy of some sort. I was extrememly confused. I tore my gaze away from the pictures to see that my parents were standing at the dorrway watching my reaction to it all.

"It's beautiful." I say. They jump shocked by my words. I turn back and run my hands over the head board of my bed and ask, "Who made it?"

"Jacob Black, Cheif Swan's friends son, and some of his friends." My father says.

"I'll have to thank him." I murmur to low for them to hear.

I bring my hand back and head to the car to start upacking.

"Hey, Lex. You don't have to worry about that. Jake's suppose to be coming over here with a few of his friends to help unload the car. Why don't you just relax for a while, until they come."

I nod and head back to my room. I decide to take a nap. I must have been exhausted because I fell right to sleep.

_**LATER**_

I woke with a start. I heard someone walking around the room, and quickly sat up. My intruder was gently setting a box down, still unaware that I was awake. He starts to turn back towards the door and notices me."Oh! uh... sorry to wake you, um, I'm Jake." He says.

"It's okay, really. And nice to meet you. I'm Alexis, but you can call me Lexie or Lex. Whichever you prefer." I said nervously. This guy was HUGE, and by huge I mean close to six foot seven. I felt like a gnome to him at my five foot five figure. The other thing was he was drop dead gorgeous. His hair was cropped close to his head and his skin a nice russet color, and eyes the were a nice dark brown.

"It's nice to meet you, too." He gives me a warm friendly smile.

I quickly stretch my arms and get off my bed. Heading for the door but run into a solid warm figure. "Umph." I feel myself start to lose my balance but the figure quickly pulls me up. I look up and see that the person is not wearing a shirt. And let me tell you he totally should be, it should be illegal to be that sculpted.

I quickly start to look up again, so the person can't tell I was totally checking him out. Only to completely forget what all just happened when I see his eyes staring straight into mine. His expression throws me off. It's a mixture of curiousity, wonder, adoration, utter devotion, and... love? I look back with confusion. I can't seem to look away from those chocolate eyes that make me just want to melt. Woah, back up, did I seriously just think that. I blush furiously and take a step back from the strangers arms. That seems to break him out of his trance and he looks at me and says, "Hello, I'm Paul."

Oh, God. I think I'm going to faint.

**AN: SO there it is Chapter 2! Oh I just loved this chapter! Tell me what you thought about it. REVIEW... Or don't whatever flaots your boat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 Love**

**AN: Ok you guys here is chapter 3! YAY! lol anyway I just wanted to thank my first three commenters**

**So thanks to:**

**jblc77**

**JEdward2010**

**Anonymous**

**Thanks for your comments you guys! I loved them! I'm glad that you love it so far I have to admit I was a little scared to publish my first story. Anyway heres chapter three! YAY! haha**

**Love- too many defintions to count, because it's different for everyone!**

I just kept staring at this adonis in front of me. If I thought Jake was hot Paul has got him beat by a million. His features were sharp yet soft at the same time. And his hair, oh god his hair, was a nice jet black and looked so soft I just wanted to run my hands through it for days.

He was still looking at me with the same expressions on his face, which shocked me because first of all I was not the most gorgeous person in the world. I had dirty blonde hair that had natural ringlets in it, green eyes that were extremely plain, and my body was not skinny but not curvy either. Let's say I am no competition.

It was starting to freak me out that he just kept staring at me. All of the sudden his expression changed to worry, "Oh God. Are you okay? Man. I should have been watching where I was going. I'm So sorry." He looked me over to see if I was hurt anywhere. I mean, It wasn't like I fell, he caught me.

"Uh..um...," I struggled to stay coherent with his eyes looking at me like that,"Y-Yeah... I'm okay. You stopped me from getting hurt. It wasn't your fault I should of watched what was in front of me."

Relief flooded his face and he smiled. Let me tell you my knees went weak with that smile. I felt like I was about to fall, so I quickly locked them before they turned to noodles. "Great, I'm glad your okay, so what's your name?"

Embarassment flooded through me, when I realized I had not introduced myself after he had. My cheeks, which were probably a deep scarlet, got extrememly hotter, "Oh, sorry. I'm Lexie."

"Lexie." He said under his breathed. Hearing him say my name like that made my legs feel like noodles all over again.

I quickly tried to situate myself, when I heard a chuckle behind me. Paul looked over my shoulder and his expression hardened a little. I looked back to see Jake nearly bursting with laughter. Huh, I wander what's so funny. "What? Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"Oh, it's nothing. Sorry I'm acting like a dog." He starts laughing harder again.

I give him a confused look and looked back at Paul. Only to see him storming towards Jake, shaking like crazy. His fist are balled tightly by his sides. "You think it's funny, Jacob Black?"

That sobered Jake right up. He looked at Paul with fear in his eyes, "Uh, no, Paul. I was just suprised that's all." He said backing up.

Paul starts shaking harder. "Suprised? Why is that suprising to you, Jacob? It's happened to the rest of the pa- our friends. So why shouldn't it happen to me?" He's nearly shouting.

"Paul, calm down. You know I didn't mean it that way." Jake says cowering under Paul's glare.

"Did I!" Paul roared.

I jumped and let out a little wimper. Paul spun around and I flinched at his expression. He was still glaring, and the veins in his neck were popping out. He saw my expression, and his face quickly changed to shame. He looked back at Jake. Then stromed out the door.

Then I felt something strange. I felt like he had taken half of my heart with him. My chest starting aching like crazy. And I knew right then and there, something I hadn't ever known before could happen before. I had fallen in love. I had fallen in love after I had just met the guy five minutes ago! How is that even possible? All I know is this.

I Love Paul.

**AN: I know I know. EXTREMELY fast for some of your tastes. But why wait for something we know is going to happen? I mean he already feels it, so why shouldn't she? Anyways please review... or don't. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 Confusion**

**AN: Chapter 4 is here. Dang! four chapters in a day. You guys should be loving me right now. Then again You're probably all like "Hurry up and freaking add another chapter already" lol. that's how I get sometimes. Anywhoo although I didn't get any new reviews I will continue with my next chapter, but I must say I am a little disappointed. Maybe, I'll stop after this one. Hmm, a definent possibility, because I am running out of Ideas fast. Anyway Chapter four.**

**Confusion-a mental state characterized by lack of clear and orderly thought and behavior**

My thoughts were jumbled as I tried to decode this weird love I felt towards Paul. I mean I knew for a fact that I had never in my life felt this way for a person before. But I mean this fast. And his anger! His anger made me angry. I couldn't understand all these emotions building up, I felt like I was going to burst any second. And then I felt it... confusion. Confusion about how I could even fathom to keep feeling this love for someone that can't even control his intense anger. Confusion about why he stormed out and didn't even think to apologize about scaring me and all made me feel... well, confused.

I looked over at Jake who was looking out the window to the thickest part of the forest. I looked out there too, and caught something silver flash through the under growth. What was that? I looked back at Jake and now he was looking at me with a apologetic expression, before running out the door to.

All of the sudden I lost the need to stand and dropped heavily to the floor. I started sobbing for no apparent reason. My whole body ached and I looked down at me hands that were in my lap and noticed a bruise starting to form. "Shit." I started sobbing louder. Why? Why is it always me the one who gets injured. I mean I know I'm still a little fragile after all the chemo. Man, dad is going to freak out when he sees this.

I drag myself to the bed and face the wall. Pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I put my forhead to my knees and just keep crying.

It feels like forever but I start to feel the ache in my chest start to ease. And then... nothing. It was gone completely. Which left me even more confused.

All of the sudden to large extremely warm arms wrap themselves around me. I turn around to see who it is, but they tighten their grip and say, "I'm sorry. For storming out. For Scaring you. For everything."

I sniffle and sigh contently, "It's okay."

Paul growled, "No, it's not. I should be able to control myself around you but I just can't seem to." His trembling starts up again.

I start rubbing my hand up and down his arm to sooth him, "Hey, calm down. It's okay, just... this might sound weird." I take a deep breath, "Don't beat yourself up. I don't like it. It hurts me when you hurt. If that makes sense at all." I say. I'm so confused about how I can be so comfortable and feel so safe with someone who is literally a ticking time bomb. How can I feel so strong for him and barely even know him? This is so... ugh I need better vocabulary, for lack of a better word, confusing.

"If it makes you feel any better. I feel the exact same way." He says caustiously judging my reaction.

"Why do I feel this way towards you It doesn't make any sense whatsoever. UGH! I'm so... CONFUSED!" I nearly shout. I calm myself down enough to ask him, "Why do I feel this way?"

"I-I...I can't tell you. At least, not yet anyway." His voice tenged with regret.

"Yes, you can. I want to know why, Paul. So I don't feel crazy." I say annoyed.

"I seriously can't tell you right now. But I want to so bad,Lexie." His breath tickles my ear." But, I will tell you this. You, Lexie, are not crazy." He says his voice husky.

My heart jerks a little at his voice, but I calm it, "Yeah and how do I know that? How?" I jerk out of his arms and curl up on my side facing away from him. "Just go away, Paul. If you can't answer it then just go away." I sigh defeated.

"Whatever you want, Lexie" His voice sounds strained. I want so badly to take back my words , but I don't.

I listen as his footsteps fade with each step. He takes a deep breath and says, "Goodnight,Lexie." Before he starts walking again.

I feel the tears trail down my face again. And the ache returns, stronger than before. And I feel...confusion.

**AN: There it is Chapter 4 people ! Don't you feel well...confused. LOL :D Anyways REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 Reunion**

**AN: It's Chapter 5! YAY! So here it goes who will Lexie reunite with? Paul, Grace, An old enemy. Hmmm. All very good possibilities... I guess you'll just have to read to find out.**

**By the way I would like to pay a special THANKS! to my latest commenter chris4eva! Thank You ! You gave me my motivation to continue to the next chapter. So here it is.**

**Reunion-a party of former associates who have come together again**

After settling down I finally decided to get some rest. Of course my sleep was interupted by dreams. Dreams of a certain someone.

_Running. I was running from an unknown enemy. My heart was racing. Racing faster than ever. My surroundings became more defined, the blurs that were once racing past me, turned into trees. I turn to look back only to see a silver blob running towards me. I picked up my pace, but it was no use. The silver blob shot past me . I looked forward and noticed a figure ahead, a figure that looked scarely like the painting on my bed. It turned toward the silver blob only to be pushed up to a tree. The blob became more pronounced and it's outlines turned and shaped themselves to form a... a wolf. The wolf was growling like crazy it's lips pulled back to show its razor sharp teeth. Its head shot out and grasped the figures neck. I strated to move backwards only to trip on a branch and fall. The wolfs head snapped up and looked over at me with a peice of flesh sticking out of its mouth. The eyes looked so familiar. They were a lovely chocolate color. Just as I was started to remember whose eyes they were, my thoughts were pushed to the back of my head by a loud crash. With the wolf looking in my direction the figure had been able to take that as a distraction and attacked throwing the wolf into a tree. I screamed, running forward to go make sure my wolf was okay. but when I got there. the wolf was no longer there in it's place was a person. A person writhing in pain. I started sobbing and the person look towards me. At seeing the face I screamed once again. Those eyes. The wolf. They were ..._

"PAUL!" I sobbed sitting up and looking around. I was back in my room no longer in the forest. It was a dream, I kept chanting in my head. It wasn't real. My door burst open and in comes ...Grace?

"LEXIE! Oh how I have missed you!" She pulls me into a tight hug. I sniffle, and she pulls back, "Oh my God! Did I hurt you? I'm so- Lexie? Why are you crying?" She says noticing my red eyes.

"Nothing. Just a bad drea." I say hoping to drop the topic.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks sympathetically.

"No. No , I'm good. It was stupid." Subject change, subject change. Ah! Got it,"What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh I wanted to suprise you. Plus, I really missed you. I mean come on, Lex. We're best friends how long can a girl live without talking to her best friend? Let me tell you it almost killed me by not calling you yesterday. I must have keyed in your number like 20 times before I convinced myself that you really needed to get settled in. So I just went with the latter and called your parents asking if I could get a flight and come in today to stay for the weekend. They said sure. And botta bing botta boom, here I am."

"Well, I'm glad your here too, Grace. I've missed you like crazy." I say.

"Then, come on sleepy head it's the middle of the day and we have the rest of the weekend to do fun stuff. Let's do something."She said looking at me with mock disgust,"And please take a shower and wear something decent. I do not want to be embarassed by my best friend today."

"Har Har." I say rolling my eyes. Getting up and heading towards my closet to get some clothes then heading to the shower.

...

After putting my clothes on and letting my hair dry naturally, falling in ringlets down my back. I put some eyeliner and mascara on. I looked into my full length mirror at what all I had on. I was wearing a bright green and halter dress that reached about right below mid-thigh, aqua chuck taylors, and a peace necklace. I had to say I looked somewhat... good.

I walked down stairs to see Grace sitting at my bar in the kitchen flipping through one of my moms people magazines. She looked up,"You look good. So where's somewhere fun to go?"

"Umm, well, there's First Beach in La push. We could go there and just... walk around." I suggest.

"Sure!" She smiles and jumps down from the stool.

I grab my car keys to the new car my parents had gotten me so I wouldn't have to ask to borrow there's. I walked out and hoped into my Jeep Wrangler.

We parked and got out of the car. I took my shoes off and put them into my seat and close the door. I walk around to the front of the car and waited for Grace to do the same.

We started walking down the beach . The water was cool on our feet. We started talking about past memories, laughing at the funny ones, and smiling at the life changing ones. We never once talked about the times I was in and out of treatment. All to quickly the sun began to decend lower into the sky and we were almost to my car when a figure stepped in our path, blocking us from walking further.

"We really need to talk, Alexis." the man said.

I looked over at Grace to find her looking at me and she nodded and kept walking towards the car.

Some reunion, I thought.

I took a deep breath and turned back to the man.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm..."

**AN: OHHH cliffy. who should it be? Give me a suggestion in a review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 Realization**

**AN: SO here's chapter 6!**

**BTW a special THANKS! To my latest commenter's Team-JEdward2010 and Ally for giving me the courage to write my next chapter! So here it is! YAY! **

**Realization-coming to understand something clearly and distinctly**

_"We really need to talk, Alexis." the man said._

_I looked over at Grace to find her looking at me and she nodded and kept walking towards the car._

_Some reunion, I thought._

_I took a deep breath and turned back to the man._

_"Who are you?" I ask._

_"I'm..."_

"I'm Sam. Sam Uley." The man says. What is it with all these Quileute's and there weird… hugeness. I mean this guy had to be close to Jake and Paul's nearly seven foot frames. "I'm here to tell you to… be careful, I guess. Of who's around you. And please give Paul a chance don't just let him slide off. He really cares about you. And I can see you really like him." He observes. "That's it. But remember what I said. And please just consider forgiving him… please." He says then starts walking away.

"Wait!" He turns around to look at me. "Um… thanks, and I'll consider it I will really."

He nods and says, "That's all I'm asking." He smiles and turns around and disappears into the woods.

_**LATER**_

Everyone's asleep around the house and here I am laying in my bad wide awake because of how much sleep I had already gotten the night before.

I try to keep my mind from Paul but it somehow always finds its way back to him. I turn over in my bed looking out of the window watching the forest. Ever since that dream I had, I've felt like I just have to talk to him. To make sure he's okay after leaving yesterday.

I have been going over the images in my mind. Trying to make since of the dream, every time I felt like I was getting close to the truth I would always drift farther away from the real truth. If that even makes sense. I had been rethinking of my love for Paul. Trying to see if it was real or just some stupid school girl crush. I mean it still didn't make sense for me to love him this much. I thought of all the possibilities of someone actually feeling this way, and came up with none. I mean every time I thought of his breath taking smile and the way he said my name, it just made me all warm and fuzzy inside. I felt as if I were connected with him somehow. Like we were meant to be together. Like we were almost meant to be like… soul mates. And surprisingly I was okay with it all. In fact I loved it. I would love it if Paul was only mine. Not belonging to anyone else but me. I came to a realization then.

I realized then and there that I would forgive him. I realized that I couldn't live, breath, or move without him there for me. Paul was going to be mine. I would certainly make sure of it.

"I love you, Paul. I can't live without you." I said out loud to absolutely no one.

As if hearing my words, a wolf, howled in the distance. It sounded almost…happy? Wow, maybe I am crazy I mean come on who can actually decipher a wolf's howl? Yep, I've gone Looney.

**AN: So there it is Chapter 6! I am very happy she came to that realization. What about that wolf, huh? Lol . Anyway review! Or don't! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 Forgiveness**

**AN: So I just looked to see how many people actually read my story and was surprised to find that I had 131 hits! I'm so happy! Anyhow here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Paul :*(, but I do Own Lexie, Grace, and her parents!:)**

**Forgiveness-the action of forgiving. The readiness to forgive**

Getting up in the morning was much harder today. With all the amazing dreams of me forgiving Paul and us kissing, just made it even harder. I wanted so bad to just go and see him today but I couldn't. Because Grace was leaving today. That instantly tinged my happiness. I can't believe I wasted the weekend away with thoughts of how exactly I was going to forgive Paul. Then another thought came to my mind. How was I going to actually get a hold of Paul. I mean it's not like we ever exchanged numbers or addresses. Ugh! This is insane! Whatever today is all about Grace. Yeah, just forget about Paul. I can do that.

….Okay who am I kidding I can't NOT think of Paul.

Today is going to be crazy.

I got up and grabbed a towel and went to take a shower.

….

I stepped out wrapping my towel around me and stepped into my room. I started to the closet only to be stopped by a groan. I jumped and quickly grabbed my towel to keep it up. I turned slowly towards my bed and instantly blushed. I guess I wouldn't have to worry about contacting him.

He was looking at me with something in his eyes I had never seen in all my life before today. And the only word that came to mind would be longing. "What exactly are you doing here, Paul?" I ask.

He shakes his head a little and the glaze is removed from his eyes. "Sorry. I know you're mad at me. It's just… I had to see you, Lexie. And now that I have. I guess I can leave."

I gape at him, "No, wait!" I grab his arm to stop him.

He looks down at my arm and his expressions changes to one of rage. He starts shaking, "Who did that to you, Lexie?" He says referring to my bruise.

Uh Oh. "Umm… you did when you uhh… caught me from falling. Don't worry about it. It's just a bruise I get them often because I had-." I stopped myself from saying it. I can't believe I was about to tell him me biggest secret. Man, I must be out of it.

"What did you have, Lexie?" He's vibrating now.

I can't tell him. I just can't. I barely know the guy. Or trust him. Sure I might have said I loved him but that didn't mean I trusted him. Did it? "It's nothing, Paul really." I say in the hopes of calming him down.

"It's not nothing, Lexie. It's so not nothing. Just tell me, Lex, you can trust me." He looks at me with a hurt expression.

"Can I, Paul? Can I trust you?" I ask.

"Of course you can. You can always trust me." He says sincerely.

I can't doubt his truth in those words. I realized I could trust him. I was just being stubborn. I took a deep breath and look towards one of my many windows out into the forest. "I had cancer."

"Had? As it's gone, it's never coming back." He said in a desperate voice.

I shrugged indifferently, "I don't know, the doctor said it could come back. It's not definite . As far as I know I'm one hundred percent clean." It felt good to tell him that. I felt the weight of it lift off my shoulders.

Paul's hand coaxed me to look at him. And obligingly I did. His eyes held sadness, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I wish I was there for you. To help you through the healing process." He looked at me so tenderly I knew I would give him the forgiveness he deserved.

"I forgive you, Paul." I said looking deeply into his eyes, while putting my palm to his cheek. "I understand that there are just some things you just can't let out. Things that take time to have the courage to tell them to someone you lo-care for. I totally get it. And I forgive you."

He looked at me in astonishment, before pulling me into his arms. "You're amazing." He breathed. He took my head into his hands and kissed my forehead. His lips lingering for a second longer than they should. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. His smile mind blowing. His eyes closed on contentment

I kissed his cheek before blushing madly, remembering I was still in a towel. "Um… Paul."

"Hmm?" he asked opening his eyes.

"I, uh… need to get dressed." I said blushing deeper.

"Oh! Uh, right. That's okay I have to go anyway." He says before pulling me closer to him and buried his head in my hair. "Goodbye, Ally." He took a deep breath.

I looked at him confused. "Ally?"

He blushed a deep scarlet, and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, well, um,… well your parents and your friend had a nickname for you so I just thought 'why couldn't I come up with one?' So I came up with Ally. I mean if you don't like it, I could always just go back to Lexie and-"

I cut him off, putting my hand over his mouth, "I love it. No one's called me it before. It just startled me is all. But I do like it." I say smiling.

He smiles brightly as I take my hand away. What he does surprises me. He brings me to him pecking me on the lips before pulling back a little, "I'm glad you like it." He said huskily. He kisses my forehead again before heading towards my window, which I now noticed was wide open. He smiles throwing one leg over before saying, "Bye, Ally." He drops down and I rush over to see if he's okay. Only to smile in relief to see his figure disappearing into the woods. Stopping briefly to look back and smile.

I back away and shut my window and look into my full length mirror. The first thing I see is the biggest smile plastered to my face. Automatically my hand goes to my lips. And I blush at my next thought. PAUL. JUST. KISSED. ME.

I love forgiveness

**AN: Omg! I loved this chapter! WBU? Well you can tell me in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 Complications**

**AN: so here it is going on chapter eight! Now I know what you're thinking 8 CHAPTERS IN A DAY? Is this chick nuts. Well I will quote Pheneas when I say "Yes, Yes I am." Lol man I love you guys. Anywhoo I would like to thank all of those who recently commented. Your comments are what keep me going. Anyways here's chapter EIGHT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Complications-****a situation or condition that is complex or confused**

I was still on my Paul high as we walked out of the airport from dropping Grace off. I found myself every few minutes touching my lips and blushing at the memory of him kissing me. I just couldn't believe it! My life was finally right for once. My heart was leaping for joy. No one and I mean no one could ruin this day. I was on top of the world. My parents kept looking over at me with worried expressions. But there was no way I was telling them I had just gotten my first kiss from the man of my dreams. I noticed there was a slight spring in my step (I know so cliché, but who can blame me). I can wait until I see Paul again.

"Lex, you seem…quiet. Are you alright? Your face is kind of flushed." My father says looking in the review mirror.

My blush deepened, "I'm fine." My voice squeaked with the lie. I was WAY more than fine I was on top of the world.

He looked back and his brows furrowed but he dismissed it.

I turned out to look out the window and my reflection was showing the big smile again. There was no way someone could take it off.

….

We pulled up and when I went to step out of the door the sleeve of my shirt came up. My mom happened to look over and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God! Lexie, what is this?" She says grabbing my arm and pushing up my sleeve.

"Ow! Mom that kind of hurts." I say in the hopes of her letting go. No luck, she just loosened her grip.

"Allen, come and look at this bruise. Tell me it's not what I think it-." I cut her off

"Mom! It's nothing really. I lost my balance and starting falling back and someone gripped me too hard when he caught me. You know I'm still a little fragile after all that chemo." I say trying to reassure her. And myself.

My mom handed my arm off to my dad. He was much gentler with it, examining it color. "I think we should get it tested just to make sure." He says, not expecting an answer out of me. He starts moving towards the car.

See ever since I was diagnosed with leukemia he's always been extremely over protective of me. One little mark on my body and he was running to the hospital. That's why we moved to Forks, because he heard that they had one of the world's greatest doctors in their hospital. As soon as my dad heard that we got the next flight to Forks.

"Ugh! Fine." I say giving in.

…..

FOUR HOURS. I have been here for four hours getting tests done. Dr. Cullen said it can take up to two days to get my tests results back. The thing is he hasn't once tested if I had cancer. He was just doing normal procedures.

I wonder where Paul is.

One question and my eyes glaze over. Every sentence that pops into my mind all end with the same word. PAUL. I wanted him here now to comfort me. I wanted him here to keep my parents constant ranting, at the back of my mind. I wanted him here to just hold me, whispering reassurances in my ear. I want him to hear hi-

The door bursts open. But I ignore it because it's far too common now my thoughts travel back to Paul and my eyes glaze over. But not a second later and two huge warm hands are gripping my face and a frantic voice is asking, "Is she alright? Is she hurt? Is… it back?" The voice sounds strained.

The glaze is swept away by the giant's voice. I know that voice. I look up. And there he is. In all his giant glory, looking straight into my eyes. I see his eyes dart to the machines every few seconds only to come back to mine again. I reach up and put a hand on his arm. "I'm fine, Paul. Really."

"Then why are you i-"He's cut off by my dad's voice.

"Who is HE?" my dad roars.

Before I have time enough to give him an answer, the door is flung open again and in walks looking haggard. "Alexis, we just might have to do a test to see if your cancers back." He said.

This definitely … complicates things.

**AN: So….How'd you like it? I thought it was pretty good and…well Paulmatic. Haha **** anyway I would love to hear your thoughts so please…REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 Scare**

**AN: So here it is people chapter nine. I looked at my story traffic and let me tell you it was up to 278! Wow! I never thought I was a good writer. Anyway on with the story**

**Scare-****A minor fright; a cause of slight terror; something that inspires fear or dread; to frighten, terrify, especially in a minor way**

Dr. Cullen came back and did the test. You could tell he was rushing to get out of this tension filled room. Before he walked out the door he gave me a sympathetic smile.

I took a deep breath and looked over at my father. His face was slowly turning to a bright red and the set of his mouth showed his distaste. I sighed and said, "This is my friend, dad. His name is Paul. He's one of the guys that helped out with our move."

"Well, now, I don't care who the hell he is. What is he doing here, Alexis?" He shouts. I flinch. My dad never calls me Alexis unless he's disappointed in me.

Paul saves me and says, "I heard Ally was in the hospital, so I came here to see if she was okay, sir. I'll leave if you want me to, but please, sir, don't take it out on her." He said desperately. I smile at his nickname for me. I give his arm a gentle squeeze and look over at my father.

He looks like he's having an epileptic fit or something, "Well… You…Her…," he struggles to stay calm. He takes a deep breath and looks at me. I give him my best sad face, and he says, "Alright. You can stay, as long as you don't touch my daughter." He adds on the last part.

I scowl, But Paul takes his hands away from my face and I reach out to grab a hand but Paul stops me and says to my father, "Yes, of course, sir. I won't touch her." He walks over to the last available seat and sits then looks over at me. He gives a small smile at the expression on my face then relaxes.

….

It was a couple hours later when my mom suggested that they go and get some food from the cafeteria. My dad was still scowling over at Paul, so he didn't hear her. She asked again and he looked at her defeated and nodded slowly. Before he stepped out into the hall my dad threw a glare at Paul and then left with my mother in tow. My mother gave me one last mischievous smile before going along with him. I looked over at Paul who was looking at me. He got up and walked over to my bed and felt my forehead. "Are you alright? What happened to make them take you here?" He asked worry in his eyes.

I took my arm out from under the blanket and lifted it so he could see, "They saw this and freaked. I told them that it was nothing. But my dad being a father freaked and demanded that we get it checked just to make sure my leukemia didn't come back. And when my father sets his mind to something, you usually can't waver him." I say with absolutely no emotion in my voice.

"You should be glad he's that cautious of you. He could have caught it early enough for the doctors to stop it." He takes my hand and kisses the back of it, "I'm glad you're not hurting though."

I smile and say, "I'm glad you're here. I missed you." Wait; hold up, did I seriously just say that?

He smiles for ear to ear, "I missed you too." He leans down and gives me a peck on the lips, "I've missed you so much."

I groan in agreement, and then crush his lips to mine. I didn't care about being gentle anymore; I just wanted him to be closer. I moaned at the contact and he slid his tongue across my bottom lip, demanding for entrance. Of course I gave it to him. The kiss got more heated, our mouths battling for dominance. He won of course, but I didn't care one bit. Let me tell you this was my real first kiss. And I loved every second of it. All too soon he pulled his lips away, and brushed his lips across mine before pulled away. I stuck our my bottom lip in a pout and he laughed. I couldn't help it I smiled.

He stiffened and said, "Your dad's about to come in." He ripped his arms away from my face and ran to his chair. I situated myself and tried to look somewhat normal.

I looked over at Paul and started to ask, "How did yo-." But I got cut off by the door opening.

The first thing my dad did was look over at Paul, and then he looked at me and smiled a small smile, before sitting down in his previous seat. I let out my breath that I had been holding slowly so they wouldn't hear.

Paul stiffened again, and the door suddenly burst open. Dr. Cullen came in with a huge smile and he said, "I have so amazing news. You're 100% clean. No cancer cells were found. It's just a normal bruise. I will get a nurse in here as soon as possible so that you can fill out the last bit of information on your charts. And then you are free to go, Alexis." He says heading towards the door before stopping, "And congratulations." He adds, and then looks over at Paul sharing a meaningful look. Then walks out.

All I can think is: Wow, what a scare.

**AN: So what did you think? Good, Bad? REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am experiencing a sort of writers block. I know that I will for sure be continuing this story but I need a few suggestions. I have been glued for the past 2 days on getting chapter after chapter out for all of you to read just where this might be going. I know for a fact this story will end in a happy ending. But please I need some suggestions. I am a little disappointed by the amount of reviews I have gotten. I really thought I could just go on but this is a major pickle I am in now. So please I would love suggestions!**

**Love,**

** Paul4Ever **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10 Anger**

**AN: Okay so let's just say I all of the sudden got an idea in the middle of a car ride. Lol. I actually took the suggestion from one of my commenter's (rubysun13) you're comment helped me a lot. So this chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you like it! Anyway here's chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Anger-**** wrath: belligerence aroused by a real or supposed wrong**

I must have dosed off while waiting for the nurse, the next thing I was conscious of was that I was being carried upstairs in a giants warm arms. I blinked getting my eyes into focus. What I saw instantly made me dissolve into a smile. "Paul!" I said excitedly. But then realized where we were exactly.

"Don't look at me like that. Your parents let me carry you, although your dad wasn't too jazzed about it. But don't worry." He added when seeing my frown. He opened my bedroom door, and set me gently onto the bed. He kissed my forehead and then went to leave.

I shot my arm out and grabbed his hand. "Wait!" He looked back and my nerve to ask him fastly deteriorated. Saying my next words so fast they sounded like this, "Pleasedon'tleaveme."

"What?" he asked me.

I cleared my throat and looked away and said, "I said, please don't leave."

He looked at me in astonishment then he nodded, "Just leave your window cracked." He said before walking out my door and closed it with one last fleeting glance.

…

My window had been cracked open for an hour now. Where is he?

I got up feeling the rejection set in. I went over to the window and heard someone whisper, "Lexie!"

I looked around my room the voice sounded strangely like, "Paul?"

"Yeah, Lex. I'm outside. Open the window."

I looked out and there he was wider than ever. My heart fluttered. I hurriedly opened my window wider.

"Okay. Now stand back." He whispered.

I did as he said. Then realized what he was going to do. "Wait! Don't you'll-"

But he was already standing there, walking towards me. He scooped me into his arms and said, "I don't ever want to let you out of my arms. I don't like it."

I smiled and laid my head on his chest. Absorbing his abnormal warmth. "Paul, why are you so hot?" I asked before thinking of my wording.

He was trembling now, but not because of anger. Because he was…laughing? "I didn't know you thought that of me. But to answer your question I was born this way, baby." He said laughing even harder.

I groaned in annoyance and pushed myself away. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

His laughter stopped instantly, "I know that's not what you meant. But I can't tell you. It's one of the many things I can't tell you. Yet." He added.

"Many? As in more than one?" I asked. He nodded. I looked at him in shock. "Why?"

"I just can't, Ally. I want to. But I can't. Now please just let it-."

I cut him off, "Ok, Paul. I can understand not being able to say one thing. But keeping many things from me. That's just not acceptable." I said getting angrier by the second.

He started shaking, "Lexie, I just can't. It's much more than you can handle right now. Just give me time." He said trying to calm down.

"Time? Time! Paul, you've had five days to tell me. I think that's enough time." I said shouting now.

His shaking gets worse. "I just need you to understand, Alexis. Just please understand." He said dropping to his knees trying to stop his convulses.

"Can you make me understand? You know what just leave. Forget about, I'm down with you!" I shout. Tears are streaming down my face from my words. I quickly wipe them away.

"I-"

"GO!" I say.

He looks at me his shaking getting worse. He nods and practically flies out the window.

I run to look out. I see what look liked shreds of… clothing. Paul's clothing to be exact. I see a silver glint out to the side and look to see a silver wolf looking up at me. The eyes are what surprised me the most. They were a nice chocolate brown. Almost like, "Paul?"

The wolf tilts its head to the side. He sees my tears that start to fall down my face, and whimpers. His head shoots up almost like he was being called. He looks at me one last time then turns and runs into the forest.

I felt like I horrible, realizing what I had just told Paul. My tears came harder and I collapsed on my floor. The sobs coming out. I can't believe I just told him to get out.

And then I felt it. Anger. Anger towards myself. I am so stupid.

**AN: So how'd you like it? Like I said this chapter is dedicated to rubysun13 for her suggestion that helped me through my writers block. Thanks Ruby! **

**P.s. REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11 Surprise**

**AN: I know it's been a while since I have written, but I've decided you deserved another chapter or two. JK! I will be trying my best to finish this story, but you'll have to be VERY patient with me. Anyways her it is chapter 11! YAY!**

**Surprise-****a sudden unexpected event**

Waking up the next morning was the hardest thing to do. Due to the fact that my tears wouldn't stop their constant flow last night. I felt horrible. I got up and stretched my whole body aching, because I had been sleeping in a fetal position. Walking to my bathroom I passed my full length mirror and caught a glimpse of my reflection. I stopped immediately. I looked as if I hadn't slept in days, dark circles under my eyes, my whole eye outlined in red. I knew right then if I didn't talk to him… soon, I would be in for a hard week. I sighed and continued on the path to my shower turning it to the hottest setting. The warmth enveloped me. The heat from it felt just like…Paul. Thinking of him made the ache in my chest worsen. I had to apologize, and today.

…..

I ran down the stairs to catch my dad just about to drive away. I ran out as fast as I could, waving my hands to get his attention. He slammed on the brakes, "DAD!"

He rolled down his window, "Yes, Lexie?" he said startled.

"Where does Billy live?" His expression turned to surprise.

"3828 Wolf Lane. In La Push. You know the reservation, a little ways down the road."

I nodded and said a quick thanks. I ran inside and grabbed my keys. Hopping into my jeep as fast as possible, hoping that maybe fate would have him there.

…..

3824. 3826. 3828! I pulled into the driveway hopping out and running to the door. I knocked on the door 3 times. Please be here, please be here.

The door opens, showing the figure of Jake. He looked at me then did a double take. "Lexie, what are you doing here?" He asked his voice surprised and… fearful?

"Is Paul here? I really need to talk to him." I said desperately.

He nods his head. I practically run past him looking first in the tiny living room. Nope not here. I ran in to what I expected to be the kitchen and immediately stopped in my tracks. The huge smile I had been wearing immediately wiped off to the sight before me.

There looking cozy in the kitchen was Paul and… a girl that looked strangely like Jacob. Right when I had walked in she had pressed her lips to his. I started backing up as fast as I could, but ran into a solid form. Jacob. My eyes started to water. And I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped. That caught Paul by surprise and he jerked back and looked over, his eyes already drawn to me in relief. Was he relieved that he had been kissing another girl and I happened to catch them? Was he just showing me that he didn't need me.

I couldn't be here so I ran past Jake and nearly flew out the door.

"LEXIE! WAIT!", I heard P-him shout. I shook my head running past my car and into the woods not very far. I stopped and slid down the trunk of the nearest tree. I could hear faint voices. I could hear his shout the best, "Rachel! Why would you do that? You know I can't possibly love you!"

I could just hear the faintest shout from Rachel, "Just…cause…ou….printed..her…doesn't…ean….nything!"

"Yes, It does, Rachel! It means everything to me! SHE means everything to me!" Paul said. The in a strained voice I heard him snarl, "Lemme go, Jacob! Or I swear I will phase right here." Huh?

"No, Paul. You can't just talk to my sister that way, without sparing her feelings.", he snarled back.

I could hear what sounded to be two dogs snarling. Then the faint sound of something ripping. The snarling got louder and I looked around the tree to see two furry forms rolling into the woods. I ran out of the way of the two wolves before they knocked down the tree I had just been sitting under. They stopped rolling, and the one on top, was light gray. The one on the bottom was a pretty russet brown. I squealed in shock. And they both looked over with wide eyes. The gray one immediately pushed off the brown one and headed towards me. I backed up surprised only to be stopped by a tree. The wolf kept persuing me. He ducked his head and a shake went though his body. The fur curling back exposing a russet colored skin. I looked around for a way to escape. I quickly looked back and what I saw surprised me. Paul a foot away standing there…naked I might add. His expression a mixture of shock, regret, and sadness. He reached a hand out to touch my face, "Lexie," He breathed, his eyes shown, looking like he might cry, " she kissed me. I swear I would never hurt you intentionally. Please, you must believe me."

I stood there shocked, and what came out surprised me, "You're…You're a…a… a wolf?" I said.

He looked at me and then over his shoulder looking at the wolf, who I'm assuming is jake. The wolf nodded and walked away, back towards the house. Paul looked back at me, and he nodded, "Yeah. Yes, I'm a wolf."

My weight was unbearable. And I fell to the ground my legs curling underneath me. I looked at my hands, the tears falling rapidly. I heard crouch in front of me. He reached his hand out and moved a piece of my hair. I looked up at him, and nearly shot forward, as I watched a tear fall from his eye, "I'm so so sorry, Lexie. For everything. I can understand if you don't want to be with me." He looked pained.

I looked at him perplexed, "Why would you think I wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Well, you did run out of there pretty fast. And last night you told me to leave, because I couldn't tell you that I was a wolf without freaking you out."

"First, of all I'm not freaked out. In fact if anything I'm relieved." He looked at me with a questioning expression, "I'm relieved because I thought you had been cheating on me."

"I would never in a million years cheat on you, Lexie. It's practically impossible." He said with a slight smile. I wanted nothing more than to see him smile like that again.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying. I ran out because I didn't observe well. And now that I think of it you did seem kind of shocked by it." I said.

His expression softened and he smiled wider, "So does that mean I'm forgiven."

"Now hold up. One you did in fact lie to me. So it's going to take time for you to earn my trust back. And two, well I really don't have a two." I laughed shakily.

He chuckled, "I know I lied. But you have to believe when I say, that it just wasn't the right time to tell you. I've seen how the other guys told there imprints, and let's just say it wasn't pretty."

"Imprints?"

He looked sheepish, "Uh, yeah see. It's like a wolf thing. To sum it all up, it's basically when the wolf catches the eye of there soul mate, the one they're ment to be with. He said rushing his words.

I immediately felt hurt. He was going to find his imprint. And it isn't going to be me. I felt the tears fall.

Paul looked shocked and quickly wiped away the tears, which was no help because more too their place, "Why are you crying?"

"You're going to leave me."

He looked surprised, "What? Why would I do that? You mean everything to me."

I looked at him, "You're going to leave me for your imprint."

He smiled shaking his head, "You silly girl." He ducked down and pressed his lips to mean. I immediately pulled back but he growled and pulled me closer. I gave in thinking to savor it while it lasts. His toungue skimmed across my bottom lip asking for access. I, of course, gave it to him. I moaned at the contact. After what seemed like hours, he pulled back.

"Paul, you shouldn't have done that. It'll just hurt me more when you…when you leave me." I squeaked out the last part.

"So you still haven't got it yet." He asked surprised.

"Got what?"

"You, Lexie. Are my imprint. I don't belong to anyone else. I will never in a million years leave you. I love you way too much to do that.

I was shocked, "I'm your imprint?" He nodded. "And you …you… love me?" I asked astounished.

He grabbed my hand placing it over his chest, he spoke softly, "With all of my heart I love you, Lexie."

I looked at him judging my next words, then deciding they were the truth, I said, "I-I love you too, Paul."

He smiled widely from ear to ear. He leaned in and brushed his lips across mine and chuckled, "I know you do."

I slapped him, and he laughed. I pulled him closer smiling. I pressed my lips to his, and said, "You are ALL mine."

"Yes, forever. You'll have me always." He said.

And with that I felt it… complete and utter surprise. I had my soul mate. And it was Paul. I could just melt with all the happiness I was radiating.

**AN: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Utterly horrible? Well let me tell you this chapter was utterly legit. Haha. Anyways, review! Or don't.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13 Forever**

**AN: So I was thinking this probably will be my last chapter of this story. I might consider writing a sequel. But only if you want me to. Also check out my latest Paul imprint story "My Princess". Anywhoo hear it is Chapter 13!**

**Forever-** **for a very long or seemingly endless time**

I heard a shout coming from outside. I ran to the back door to see Paul holding our little boy, Danny in the air, his legs kicking wildly. "Lemme down, daddy!" He squealed.

Our little girl Annabelle looked on laughing. She was doubled over and laughing hysterically.

Paul looked at our son, his face practically glowing as he looked at him, and said, "No not until you apologize for taking Alex's car from him."

Our other little boy saw me standing there. His tear streaked face lighting up when he saw me. Running towards me yelling, "Mommy!" He jumped up demanding for me to hold him. I lifted him as best I could with my swollen stomach. "Mommy," he squealed again, "Danny, took my truck an frew it ober da bence."

I looked over at Paul who was still holding Danny in the air, only now he was looking at me his face breaking out into a huge smile. "Well, that wasn't very nice. Danny you should apologize."

Danny looked over at me, "But mom-"He whined.

"No, buts. Apologize to your brother."

Danny scowled and looked at Alex, "I'm sorry, Alex." He mumbled.

Paul let him down and said, "Now, was that so hard?" Danny just glared at him and ran to the tree house. Alex wiggled out of my arms heading over to Annabelle. I smiled leaning against the railing of our wrap-around porch. Paul came up behind me wrapping his arms around me and leaning so that his head was resting on my shoulder. "I love you." He said easily.

I smiled and turned in his arms kissing him lightly, "I love you too."

Paul bent down in front of me lifting my shirt to expose my tummy. He kissed it and said, "And I love you too, little man."

We had found out I was going to have another little boy. I had been so excited and seeing Paul's radiant smile made it all the better.

We had been trying to have another kid for a year, and just when we thought it wouldn't happen. BAM! Little man showed up.

I ran my hands through Paul's hair and he looked up at me and pulled me into a kiss, letting all his emotions cut through the kiss. I pulled him closer and let him feel the emotions going through me.

I heard the faint squeals and EW's behind me but ignored them. I could care less because I was perfectly happy with the man in my arms. Paul deepened the kiss.

All of the sudden I stiffened. Paul pulled back looking into my eyes. His eyes widened in shock, "The Bay's coming!"

Here we go again. But like I said I could care less because this magnificent creature standing before me was my forever.

And that forever I would take.

**AN: There it is the final chapter. Tell me what you thought. I might consider writing a sequel but you have to tell me if that's what you want. REVIEW! :D**


End file.
